And we can have forever
by Rieval
Summary: Une seconde ou une éternité, quelle différence cela faitil ... Deathfic. McShep.


**Titre** : _And we can have forever_

**Auteur** : Rieval (avec l'aide de Queen)

**Rating et pairing** : R – Slash, McShep.

**Résumé** : une seconde ou une éternité, quelle différence cela fait-il. Deathfic. McShep.

**Note **: cette fic' traite du célèbre « DADT » (1) de l'armée américaine, vous en trouverez une excellente analyse (en anglais) sur Wikipedia.

**Spoiler** : saison 3 et pour la saison 2, dans l'ordre : The Siege III, The Hive, GUP, Trinity.

**Disclaimer** : série et chanson pas à moi, merci aux créateurs et aux interprètes de nous faire rêver avec leurs talents.

**oOo**

_There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
_

Lorsqu'il a cru que John était mort cette première fois, après que ce dernier ait pris le jumper avec la bombe atomique à son bord, après qu'il ait vu le jumper exploser, après … Rodney avait juste fermé les yeux quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes avant de repartir avec Zelenka, avant de chercher une solution pour les sauver tous, non pas tous, pas … Il avait serré les poings. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer, pas eu le temps de se souvenir.

Et lorsque John était revenu, Rodney était juste allé dans ses quartiers. John avait ouvert la porte et l'avait fixé avec un petit sourire. Rodney n'avait pas souri. Il était entré et était resté planté un moment devant John puis il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré, serré contre lui, sentant avec plaisir le corps chaud, un corps vivant, si vivant. Et puis il s'était évanoui.

Trop de stress, trop de peine … Trop de joie.

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever?  
_

Lorsqu'il a cru que John était mort cette seconde fois après que ce dernier ait joué au chat et à la souris avec les Dards, après que ces derniers aient finalement décidé que ce jeu les agaçait, après … Rodney n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Il avait fixé le point devant lui, le point où avait été John juste quelques secondes avant l'explosion. Ne disait-on pas qu'à force de fixer un point fixe on finissait par le voir ? Et jamais, jamais il n'avait voulu autre chose aussi fort.

Et lorsque que John était revenu, Rodney et lui étaient sortis de l'infirmerie laissant Ronon et Teyla en compagnie de Carson. Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant tout le trajet menant aux quartiers de John, évitant de se regarder, évitant de se frôler, tendus.

Arrivés à destination, John avait ouvert la porte et s'était retourné vers Rodney. Et cette fois, c'est lui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et Rodney aurait aimé perdre connaissance, parce que sentir le corps de John pressé contre le sien, son odeur, sa chaleur, était pire que toutes les tortures. Non. Le pire, ce fut la séparation, sentir le corps se détacher, pire que la désintoxication, pire que mourir et puis ces mots terribles …

« Je … je suis désolé Rodney …Nous … je ne peux pas … »

Oui, pire que mourir.

_There's no chance for us,  
It's all decided for us,  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
_

Lorsqu'il a cru que Rodney était mort, disparu sous des litres d'eau, John avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, comme si lui aussi se noyait. Il s'était souvenu de ce moment, de ces quelques secondes qu'ils avaient partagées. Il avait tenu Rodney dans ses bras, il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, il avait caressé des lèvres la peau pâle, il avait … et puis plus rien. John avait imaginé ce même corps si plein de vie, si chaud, désormais glacé, livré à l'océan.

Et lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramené, John avait attendu patiemment que Carson laisse Rodney sortir de l'infirmerie et il l'avait raccompagné à ses quartiers. Et cette fois, il avait voulu plus, plus que le toucher, il voulait le goûter complètement. Il était comme un junkie en manque, il voulait s'enivrer de Rodney en vie, de Rodney qui respire, de Rodney sentant la sueur et les médicaments, de Rodney, juste de Rodney. Il l'avait plaqué au mur et l'avait embrassé, presque avec violence ... avec désespoir. Lorsque ses lèvres avaient quitté celles de Rodney, John avait fermé les yeux refusant de croiser son regard, refusant de voir ce qui se trouvait là … de l'espoir, du désir. Il ne voulait pas voir ses propres sentiments se refléter dans ces yeux. Il était sorti sans se retourner.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce baiser.

_Who wants to live forever,  
Who dares to love forever,  
Who dare who dare,  
Who wants to live forever,  
When love must die  
_

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de Doranda, John avait compris qu'il tenait là le moyen de tout arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça … continuer à mentir, à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, à sentir le regard réprobateur de Caldwell sur eux dès qu'ils étaient ensembles … à avoir peur pour Rodney.

Alors il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ce dernier s'éloigne de lui.

Jamais un mensonge ne lui avait autant coûté.

_So touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever,  
And we can have forever,  
Forever is our today,  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever,  
Forever is our today,  
_

Lorsqu'ils avaient appris que des dizaines de vaisseaux ruches convergeaient vers Atlantis, Rodney et John avaient immédiatement réagi, chacun cherchant un moyen pour sauver la Cité. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire cette fois. Ils avaient évacué les athosiens et la plupart des civils vers le site Alpha et vers la Terre. Et maintenant, ils attendaient.

_Ils_ … Ceux qui ne voulaient pas partir, ceux qui avaient décidé de rester jusqu'au bout.

John et Rodney se retrouvèrent une fois encore dans les quartiers de John. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis leurs mains se frôlèrent, juste ça, un geste presque timide, suivi d'un autre, plus pressant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nus sans même savoir comment, leurs vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

Le bruit de l'attaque leur parvint déformé, lointain, seuls existaient les sons créés par leurs jeux, par leur amour, succion des lèvres, frottement des corps en sueur, gémissements de plaisir.

_Who waits forever anyway?_

Et le monde explosa autour d'eux.

**Fin** !

(1) DADT : don't' ask, don't tell.

J'ai découvert une reprise très sympa de cette chanson par la chanteuse Sarah Brightman, elle m'a donnée envie d'écrire cette petite fic' (que j'alterne avec la rédaction d'un Index pour le boulot, quelle horreur ce truc ... ). Cette version est assez sirupeuse mais je suis d'humeur chamallow … Ok, je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est pas super chronologique (Trinity est avant GUP) mais hey, qui a dit que l'amour obéissait aux lois du Temps, LOL (ou comment Rieval s'arrange pour que ça colle avec la chanson …).


End file.
